


What if...?

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Niall has enough, Shy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: After months...years of teasing him on stage Niall has enough.





	What if...?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is super short, just something I had in my head and that I needed to get out of my system before I start working on something else.

Harry closes the door of his changing room behind him and immediately removes his t-shirt drenched in sweat. All he wants is to take a long shower and sleep. He knows he won't be able to sleep soon, still on the adrenaline from the show but he feels how his body is exhausted. He’s about to remove his jeans when someone knocks gently on the door. He sighs and open the door.

“Niall?” 

He’s surprised to find his friend on the other side of the door. He hasn't changed yet, he has pearl of sweat on his forehead and his cheeks are still red. He looks beautiful and all Harry want is to push him against the door and kiss him but he’s not sure the kiss would be welcomed so he doesn't. It’s easy to flirt on stage or in front of a camera, but when he’s alone with Niall, he often regress to the shy high school boy he once was. He loses all his means. 

Niall stares at him for a moment before pushing next to Harry to enter the changing room. Harry closes the door behind them and looks at Niall like he lost his mind. Niall is never this calm after a show. He’s always full of energy and jumping everywhere.

“Niall?” Harry repeats, putting a hand on Niall's shoulder, “Are you okay?”

This seems to bring Niall back on earth. 

“You’re...where is your shirt?”

“I was about to go in the shower, if you really wanna know.”

“Mmm, shower sounds great.”

As soon as the words escapes Niall's lips Harry feels a hot wave crashing into him and his brain fills with images and ideas he probably shouldn't have about one of his best friend. A little whine escape his lips and he sees Niall smirking. Fuck! So much for being subtle. He knows he’s never been the most subtle person but with Niall he always tried his best when they were alone. Niall is still smirking at him and Harry feels himself getting irritated, he’s tired and he’s sticky and he’s usually be happy to have a moment alone with Niall but not tonight. 

“Will you tell me why you're here or you’ll just continue to smirk in silence?” 

Harry watches Niall take a steps toward him and Harry takes a step back, his back against the door. Niall extends his left arm and locks the door behind Harry and Harry doesn't know what to think, he’s confused by Niall’s behaviour. He licks his lips nervously. 

“Not as confident as you are on stage, aren't you, Harold?”

Niall’s voice is deep and his accent is thicker. It always happen when he’s tired and Harry feels goosebumps all over his body.

“What are you talking about Ni?”

 

Harry knows that playing dumb is well...dumb but he doesn't know what to say.

“What would have happened if I had kissed you on stage? When you asked me to? When you dared me to, I should say.”

“10,000 girls would have faint?”

Harry tries to be funny but Niall just glares, clearly unimpressed. 

“I don’t know okay, I don’t know, Niall. It’s just for fun, it’s just how I am on stage. You know it. And next time just kiss me and you’ll find out what happens.”

Harry is irritated by Niall and he as much as he loves him he doesn't know what is happening and he really want his friend to leave so he can pine in secret. He’s completely pathetic and he knows it.

“So you really wanted me to kiss you?”

Niall’s voice has gone another octave lower, and he’s almost murmuring. 

“I never said that.”

Niall arches an eyebrow, clearly not believing the words escaping Harry’s mouth.

“Please Harry, you just said ‘next time just kiss me’. But my real question, the reason why I’m here tonight is, what would happen if I kissed you here? No fans, no camera, just us? I need to know Harry. Is it really just a game or is it something you want?”

Harry is speechless, he doesn't know what to answer. His brain is screaming to say yes, to say that’s what he wants, what he wanted for a long time. That’s why he act this way on stage. This was his only way to get as close as he wanted to Niall. But his voice is stuck in his throat, he’s incapable of talking. Niall must take his silence for a rejection because Harry can see his face fall. Niall extends his arm again to unlock the door but Harry catch his hand and entwine their fingers. 

Niall looks down at their joined hands and back to Harry’s face. Harry swallows and smile at Niall.

“I want this Ni, as much as you do. I want to kiss you, I want to sleep next to you, I want to wake up next to you, I want to play with your hair. I want everything and hopefully you do too or this is gonna be embarrassing.”

Niall smiles before bringing up his free hand to Harry’s face. Niall takes another step closer. He looks at Harry in the eyes letting him time to react but Harry just nod slightly and finally Niall pressed his lips to Harry’s.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
